User recognition techniques include face, voice and fingerprint recognition. For example, a smart phone or laptop computer can require face recognition to allow a valid user to access the phone or computer. Alternatively, such devices can use voice recognition or fingerprint recognition to allow access to these devices. Each of these user recognition techniques for accessing electronic devices, however, are subject to some degree of error. For instance, face recognition algorithms can have an error rate of 0.8% due to face recognition algorithms being sensitive to light and varying angles capturing images of a user face. Voice recognition algorithms can have a higher error rate of about 6% while fingerprint recognition algorithms can have a lower error rate of about 0.1%. Thus, relying on one of these user recognition techniques is subject to a certain error rate.
Vehicles such as electric and non-electric automobiles can have sophisticated electronic control systems, yet do not implement user recognition techniques to allow valid users access and control. Instead, users can access and control an automobile using buttons on automobile keys or door lock entry systems with passcodes. If the keys, door locks and passcodes are compromised, an unauthorized user or driver can gain access and entry to the automobile including access to electronic controls and computers within the automobile which may include sensitive private user information. Thus, vehicles need a more reliable and secure manner of determining and recognizing valid users (e.g., drivers or passengers) to gain access and control of a vehicle.